Many apparatus for injecting fuel to an internal combustion engine have been devised and most rely on the maintenance of a column of liquid at high pressure to prevent the vaporisation of fuel under hot operating conditions, up to the point of the discharge of the fuel via a suitable nozzle.
Both continuously flowing and interrupted timed injection principles of operation are utilised. In both cases high precision components with matched calibrated flow characteristics are utilized one for each cylinder to achieve equal fuel distribution to each cylinder of the internal combustion engine.
It has been proposed to use a system known as the throttle body injection in which a single injector is used to inject the fuel into a manifold through which it travels to the cylinders in the same way as does the charge of fuel from a conventional carburetter. While this arrangement involves only a single or in the case of a V8 engine to injectors its does not achieve the accuracy of fuel delivery of an arrangement in which fuel is delivered directly to the inlet port of each cylinder in turn.